Huinesoron
Huinesoron is a Baron of the Union of Plort, and former Protector of Ozerbord. His domains lie in the Protectorate of Borrd and the Riding of Sittorese. Originally made a baron in the eastern part of the island, Huinesoron was forced to flee the castle Pankae when the Republic of Iric declared itself. For a time he ruled over lands in the Refuge of Ozerbord from Kwenaya, where he lived with his wife, Kaitlyn; in the 2017 Council of Plort, he again relocated, this time to the former Barony Araeph in Borrd. A noted historian, Huinesoron often travels to Wechi, where he serves as honorary librarian of the Fanvik Whirl. The Tale of Huinesoron Many and many a year ago, the man called Huinesoron left the land of Prashette, seeking wider pastures. Passing into the Empire of Fanvik-Neht, he drew near to the borders of Lotor - and there saw for the first time the deprivations of the Marizu. For Prashette had not at that time been overtaken by the Marizu League, though their domains were growing rapidly following the treaty signed by Emperor Xing. Taken aback by the barbarian hordes, Huinesoron chose to stand in opposition to them. Inspired by stories of Cam the Ruthless and the knights of Ofum, he forged a band of defenders, the Eyes of Pace. In the mountains of eastern Lotor, they laid their traps, sharpened their swords - and, one by one, fell to the Marizu. Flying from the final wreck of the Eyes’ camp, Huinesoron chanced upon a wandering knight who gave her name as Vemi. Seeing the valour of his heart and the strength of his arm, Vemi undertook to guide Huinesoron to the island of Konti-Nyuum, and the Protectorate of Plort. Plort was in a state of turmoil when Huinesoron arrived. The castle Otik was sealed, Jay and Acacia long gone. Now the Triumvirate, too, was divided - accusations of treason had been levelled at Thalia. Even as Huinesoron found a home for himself in Borrd, the weaver’s betrayal was bared for all to see, and her departure was assured. Already seasoned by his time with the Eyes of Pace, Huinesoron was soon knighted under the hands of the two remaining Triumvirs, Cam and Bast. He rode swiftly to war, and his sword Davuth gained fame - and not a few nicks - in the battlefields of Lotor, defending the Kingdom of Medellurth. Many were the quests he undertook, including the fabled Quest of the Five, when he found the legendary Font of Bulapka. The field of war and journeying was not Huinesoron’s only home. He was a constant presence in the festivities of Borrd - whether ceremonially Filling the Plotholes, winning laurels at the Games of Batveg, or walking the wharfs in the Shipfest. He was a common sight at the vast Gatherings, always ready with a word or a joke. In recognition of his achievements, he was created custodian of the records of Batveg, and granted possession of Thalia’s former stronghold of Fanvik. But Huinesoron desired more. Leaving Fanvik and the Whirl to the household staff, Huinesoron returned to the lowlands and took a house in the city Vaekew. He fought, indeed, for the independence of El-Jheycom, but his heart was taken up with a different labour. He sought no less than to chronicle the entire history of the orders of knighthood - to bring their disparate stories into a single whole. It was a daunting task. The mountain paths between Vaekew and Andboc became a second home to him, and many assistants came and went. When the first, the wandering knight Vemi, departed for good, he grew despondent, and for many years forsook the great task. Rather, he returned to war, fighting both overseas - he fought honourably in the Battle of Goldberg - and in the petty wars within Plort itself. In the brief but brutal Snowbound War, he emerged as El-Jheycom’s most fervent defender, a warrior and war-leader. Perhaps that was why, when the treaties were drawn up between Plort and Chaett, Huinesoron was created baron over vast swathes of the eastern regions. He was loath to forsake El-Jheycom, but the Principality’s citizens grew weary of their isolated existence: they elected to rejoin Plort, unifying the island, and freeing Huinesoron for his new duties. Residing now in the hastily-built citadel Pankae (for Huinesoron had no magic like the Baron Dann’s, to summon a castle from the very air), Huinesoron returned to war with a vengeance. Now his sword hung on the castle wall, but his great mace Nado and his mighty steed Llew swiftly became household names in Borrd. When he found the time, he continued his research - and continued, too, his courtship of the fair knight Kaitlyn. The sudden declaration of the Republic of Iric caught Huinesoron unawares, and before he knew what was happening he was forced to flee into the night, as his castle crumbled behind him. From Borrd he watched in horror as his former barony rose anew as a foreign power - and when he resettled, it was in the west, as far from Iric as he could travel. The great work continued. Huinesoron now journeyed often into the Commonwealth of Wechi, seeking the great libraries that were found there. The unexpected granting of independence to the Refuge of Ozerbord meant he was seen less and less in the cities of Borrd - and after he was finally wed to the fair Kaitlyn, the doors of castle Kwenaya were unceremoniously shut. Huinesoron returned to the public eye two years later, and became a whirlwind of activity. The great work begun so long ago could never be truly complete, but he announced his part accomplished. He undertook new wars, striking valiant blows against the Marizu with the bow known as the Shadow of the Eagle, and with Selin the dagger of the Raven, and indeed founded a training unit out of Ofum - the small but fierce Order of Udisc. His reputation, once so golden, became somewhat tarnished by his actions in the Union of Plort. He was often found feuding with the other barons, and fought in ill-advised skirmishes against both Iric and Wechi. It is rumoured in Borrd that only the guiding wisdom of Kaitlyn deterred him from truly rash action - or, as some would have it, that she provokes it. Seeking perhaps to restore his lost honour, Baron Huinesoron declared a new great project: building on the work of the far-off scholars of Medellurth, he would examine their legends and draw out all that is hidden within them. Yet this effort, too, was doomed to fail. Plort was assaulted by Green Ads and Inter'Nelerors, and in the midst of the conflict, Baron Huinesoron's fate was changed: his title as Protector of Ozerbord was stripped from him, and passed to Sir Tomash. Distraught, Baron Huinesoron sealed the doors of Kwenaya and set off on a journey across Konti-Nyuum - but where he voyaged to, none can say. For several years, the Baron was heard from only rarely, yet in time he returned to the halls of Otik. Hailing the rise of the Diskord, he removed his barony from its new domains in the west, opting to watch over Araeph's former lands. Castle Kwenaya was left to its caretakers; the old fortress of Retben would be renovated and made anew as Weab's Place. Other Tales of Baron Huinesoron *The Slaying of Amariel *The Tale of the Election of Four Barons *Not Exactly a Coup, the tale of Huinesoron's ousting as Protector. *The Lost Baron, Huinesoron's reaction to his fall from power. *An Adventure in the East, Huinesoron's report on the fall of Iric. *Sea Change, Huinesoron brings news from the east. *Moored, Huinesoron receives a gift. *Keeper of Records, the new Archives of Borrd are published. *Discord Rising, Huinesoron hears of a new power in the east. *The Herds of Kwenaya, Huinesoron receives another gift. Category:Barons